


Lion is Awesome

by Kimmy



Series: The Awesome Series [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Victor Aldertree gets a second chance from fate.





	Lion is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For Lion, the awesome author of the loveliest fanart that inspired it.

“That's when I realized a Shadowhunter could never be with a Downworlder, no matter how strong our feelings might be.”

 

Alec is silent for a while, letting Victor try and work, before he speaks up again.

 

“You’re wrong, you know. If you really loved her you wouldn’t say that. If you really loved her then you still love her and you know it’s not true. You know it doesn’t matter, Shadowhunter or Downworlder, if the love is there it will never die.”

 

Victor says nothing.

 

***

 

“Hello, handsome.” At first, he thinks he’s dreaming. Alec’s words are still loud in his ears and Eva’s voice is distant and almost forgotten. But then he opens his eyes and she’s there and when he looks at himself in the mirror minutes later, he look a few years younger.

 

He’s not sure if it’s a twisted fantasy, some weird magic or a dream, but his phone calendar leaves no doubt what day it is.

 

He knows he’s called Magnus Bane already to ask him to make a portal.

 

He will just have to change the order for some warding on top of  that.

 

“I don’t do charity for your kind, Shadowhunter. This will cost you.”

 

“I know it will. And I will pay for it, even if you charge me extra due to how last minute my request is. I… I owe you more than you think. I just need to make sure she’s safe here.”

 

Something softens in Magnus’ eyes at his words. He knows the warlock is aware of Eva’s true nature and though suspicious, he can hear the honesty in Victor’s voice.

 

Next week, Victor comes home from the summit with rapidly beating heart to find Eva asleep on the sofa with a book on her chest, and he thanks whatever deity allowed him to go back or showed him the future. He has no idea what happened, but he’s grateful for that.

 

***

 

“We are at war. Valentine now has the Mortal Cup, with which he is, no doubt, raising a new army, and one of our own has joined him.”

 

Alec and Isabelle look on at their own mother condemning her other child with disappointment but scarily little surprise.

 

“As a result, the Clave has declared a state of emergency at the Institute. Their first priority is to replace the current leadership, who they have deemed wholly ineffectual. It is an honor to introduce the newly appointed head of the New York Institute, Clave representative, Victor Aldertree.”

 

He steps forward, in a pristine suit, his chin held high and for no reason altogether, Alec already hates him, bracing himself for the words of who he assumes must be a snake.

 

He’s surprised in what he gets instead.

 

“Thank you, Maryse. I wouldn’t be so fast with words about our people joining the enemy. Everything I have heard suggests Jace Wayland went with Valentine in order to save his friends and I will not judge his actions without evidence. 

It's an honor to be here with you all. We have to find Jace Wayland. He's a Shadowhunter, and we don't leave our people behind.”

 

Alec’s surprised, but he breathes in relief.

 

“One last thing. I would like to speak with everyone who went on a mission where Jace disappeared.” 

 

As Alec feels Magnus’ hand slide in his, he feels all the tension flee from his body, and finally, he feels like there’s hope on horizon.


End file.
